


we're both so sick

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Disaster Gays, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, but like on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: When Laxus comes home to relax after a job, he thinks about what a good friend Freed has been to him. Laxus' feelings towards his captain, are much more friendly than he’s willing to admit.





	1. lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic i ever write and it's horny. disappointed in myself but not surprised.
> 
> can i get uuuuuuhhhhhh decent summary?

_ “You worked hard today. Make sure you get plenty of rest when you get home.” _

 

Those were the words that rang through Laxus’ head as he stepped through the threshold into his apartment, letting out a deep sigh, his shoulders relaxing. Freed had said those words to him after the Thunder Legion celebrated at the guild after a job well done, before the four of them parted ways for the evening.

 

Hanging his coat up, he thought about how kind it was for Freed to think of him like that. He had an awfully hard time admitting it out loud sometimes, but when Freed praised him and cared about his well being? It made him feel warm inside. Freed often let his guard down just a bit when he told Laxus such things, letting warmth and kindness trickle in his voice and in the tender looks he gave to Laxus.

 

He really didn’t deserve having such an amazing friend.

 

Laxus leaned against the kitchen counter and ground his teeth when he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, quickly pouring himself a glass of water to quell the slowly kindling flame. Dammit, he couldn’t think like that about Freed. Not anymore. Not after everything he once put Freed through. But the more he thought about Freed, the more he could feel his cock twitch with a teasing interest. He let out, what he would never admit was a whine, and started to make his way to his bedroom, stripping himself of his shirt slowly.

 

He knew he had a crush on Freed. Ever since he felt brave enough to come out as bisexual to most of the guild, he couldn’t help but notice his right hand man in other ways. The way his hair flowed, the cool look in his eyes, the way he wielded his magic in such powerful ways that made Laxus wonder just why the rune wizard wasn’t S-Class officially. He also thought about the Times Freed could be so soft and tender. Like the way he helped Wendy as a mentor of sorts, and the praises the  _ compliments _ that he just didn’t deserve from someone who has practically given his life for him on more than one occasion. His crush was completely inappropriate. Not to mention he didn’t stand a chance with someone like Freed.

 

_ This will be the last time _ , he thought.

 

He said that the last time, though.

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d touched himself to the thought of his green-haired teammate. He had tried to restrain himself before he he couldn’t. Freed had no idea what he did to Laxus. As he laid down in his bed, sinking into the mattress, he exhaled deeply, feeling just how hard he had gotten. Was he really this desperate for the other? It didn’t matter as he started to try and take his time. He usually would try to get it over with, not wanting to sully Freed in his mind, but if he promised himself this would be the last time? Might as well enjoy it.

 

Running his strong hands along his chest, he wondered what it would be like if this were Freed. If Freed were here in his bed with him, wanting to be so filthy with Laxus. He knew Freed had a sadistic streak. He’s probably make Laxus wait for it. Tease him until he was right on the edge and then tell him to wait more. Laxus cupped his erection and gave it a soft squeeze, and huffed softly, keeping the touches to his chest feather-light, imagining they were Freed’s smaller, but definitely not as weak hands. He definitely hoped Freed would take the lead if they were ever to do this. He was definitely not as experienced, and knee he’s probably do things wrong. Besides, the thought of Freed taking control of him was too got to ignore.

 

He couldn’t bear the tightness in his jeans anymore and pulled them off, throwing them off the side of his bed along with his boxer briefs, hissing as his cock was hit by the cold air in his room. He wanted to take his time, but how could he anymore? He wrapped his hands around his thick cock, and started to slowly tug, letting out soft huffs, the pleasure mounting and his face starting to turn red. Mostly from the pleasure but also from the thought of his basically best friend giving him a handjob. It was so gross of him to think of someone who cared for him like a friend in this way. He couldn’t bring himself to care in this moment. He’d finish himself off, and feel the guilt later.

 

As he slowly jerked himself, he couldn’t decide what would be hotter. Freed, looking so utterly confident as he wrapped his softer hands around Laxus’ dick, having that same smirk he wore when he won a sparring match, that look that sent a shock through Laxus’ spine. Or if he’d look so utterly in awe, maybe even a little flustered at the action of touching the dick of the one he swore to protect and keep safe. Either way Freed would look, it made Laxus lay his head back on his bed, his hips starting to thrust into his hand, unsure if he’d be able to hold back. He squeezed the base of his dick and let out an utterly pathetic whine. No, Freed wouldn’t let him off that easy. He was a man who could get whatever he wanted, however he wanted. He wouldn’t let Laxus come that quickly. His cocktip felt so wet and sensitive with how badly turned on he was, thinking of Freed holding Laxus down by the hips to make sure he got his way as he started back up again.

 

He slowed down his movements, biting his lower lip with how much it it aches. He ached for Freed to touch him. He wanted to hear that alluring voice whispering in his ear, telling him  _ Yes, just like that, you feel so good, Laxus, just a bit more,  _ He wanted to hold tightly to that long, silky hair as he thrust up into Freed’s hand, his mouth, whatever Freed was willing to give over to him. God, he wanted Freed’s hands everywhere on him,  _ inside  _ him, grabbing him tight. God, he’d let Freed fuck him and be his first time. He’s always been kind of nervous to do that to himself, but with Freed? He’d let Freed do whatever he wanted to Laxus. He wanted Freed to make utter and sweet love to him.

 

God, he wants Freed to love him so badly.

 

He couldn’t contain himself anymore, pumping his hand faster and his hips meeting up to thrust his cock into his hand, dirtying Freed’s name on his lips over and over again. With a gasp, and his eyes closed so tight, they hurt, his body tense as he came all over his hand and his chest, his thighs shaking as his orgasm washed over him. He comes to the thought of Freed looking at him so tenderly, an “I love you” on his lips as he strokes Laxus

 

Laxus laid back on his bed as he tried to catch his breath. If this were his last time doing this, at least he went out with a crazy orgasm. He was about to just roll over, and try to relax in his post-orgasm state, not wanting to shower yet, when he felt his body freeze up as he heard someone call his name. Bolting up and immediately covering himself with his blanket, he thought he felt his soul leave his body.

 

Freed was standing right there. Right in the door frame of his bedroom. And his face looked, in what Laxus could only describe as, shock and even disgust. How had he not heard the other knock? God, he had probably come over to make sure Laxus was resting.

 

“I. I’m sorry. I should have knocked. I should have said I was coming I—“ Freed started, a furious blush rising to his cheeks, but not, not the blush Laxus ever hoped to see on his face. “I have to go, I’m sorry—“ the other quickly added, before turning on his heel and heading to the front door.

 

“Freed, wait—!” Laxus called out, dread, fear and horror in his voice. He breathed shakily, feeling so anxious of what might happen. Freed had seen him jerking off. Not just jerking off though, he wouldn’t be so anxious if that were the case. Freed caught him jerking off while Laxus moaned his name. He couldn’t imagine how disgusted Freed was in him, and held his head in his hands, feeling a wave of dread wash over him. Why couldn’t he just have fucking controlled himself?

 

As he sat there, wallowing in his humiliation, he groaned as he felt his dick twitch in interest. Of course this would also get him going. He felt so gross that he’d get off on the fact that Freed caught him like this, as if he were hoping something like this would happen. He should just try to sleep it off and try to pretend this wasn’t happening. Instead, he laid down and start to quickly jerk himself off again, wanting to get it over with and sleep this time.

 

God, he was so disgusting.


	2. you make it all better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really dove off the deep end with this chapter oops

“So do you ever plan on talking to Freed, or is this how the whole team falls apart?”

 

Laxus winced and let out a soft grumble, as he felt Evergreen’s glare boring into the back of his head, his fist clenching tight on the beer mug before him. He narrowly avoided shattering the glass, not wanting to be scolded by Mirajane right now about, this was the fifth glass he had broken this week. A week that had feeling anxious, upset, and had made him avoid Freed for days now. Any time he saw his teammate, he made up some lame excuse about how he needed to train alone or that he took a job by himself for the day. Anything he could do to avoid talking about what had happened.

 

“What is there to talk about? You tell me how someone recovers from that.” He grumbled, taking a sip, hoping she’d get the hint that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. It’d be better just to ignore it all, act like it never happened. But it happened. It happened, and he couldn’t even look at Freed without feeling shame and disgust in himself.

 

“So, you’re going to do what, exactly?” She asked, taking a seat next to him, obviously not wanting to let this go. Laxus turned to her, with a look telling her to buzz off, “Well I thought I’d keep all my emotions right here—“ he started, pointing to his chest. Evergreen nodded slow, not seeming very amused. “Uh-Huh...and then what’s the next step of your master plan?” She said, sarcasm dripping into her voice. Laxus went quiet, before turning back to face the bar. “Then, one day I’ll die.” He added, earning a light slap on the arm from her. “Watch it, Ever…” he growled out.

 

“He’s been worried sick about you, you know.” She stated, making Laxus want to curl up and die right there. “He wants to talk to you, but you never seem to want to. Bickslow and I have noticed too. You can’t hold this in forever, Laxus.” She stated, getting up from her seat. “It’s Freed, Laxus. He’s been with you through much worse. I don’t think  _ this  _ is what’s going to drive him away.” She said, sounding a little sad in her voice. Laxus knew what she was probably thinking.

 

Their whole team could fall apart over this. Make them weaker on jobs, someone could get hurt because Laxus refused to talk to the person he was closest to. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, slamming his head into the bar counter.

 

Then, he heard someone approach him once more, and god, he shouldn’t have stayed so long in the guild hall today, should have grabbed a job so he didn’t have to see—

 

“Laxus?”

 

God, it was Freed. Honestly, he figured Evergreen sent him to Laxus. Not surprising. She probably thought it was the perfect opportunity, to get him while he was still at the guild hall. “Yeah? What’s up?” He asked, unable to turn around and look at him, feeling like such a coward that he couldn’t handle this.

 

“Laxus, we desperately need to talk. I know, it’s going to be hard, but it’s something we have to do.” He stated, in that soft but stern voice, and god, Laxus wanted to not listen. But how could he not? He sighed deeply, figuring he at least owed Freed this. Some sort of explanation, an apology of sorts. “Right. Though, the guild doesn’t seem the best place for it.” He said, finishing off his beer and slowly getting up. “And where do you propose we talk, then?” Freed asked, his eyes staring right into Laxus’, as if he could see right to Laxus’ very soul. Laxus broke the gaze and swallowed a bit. How weak did he look right now? “We can go to my place. If that’s alright.” He said. At least if things went bad, he’d be right at home and wouldn’t have to walk across town and let everyone see him like this.

 

And then Freed gave one of those smiles, the smiles he gave to Laxus when things were tense and Freed just  _ knew  _ somehow that he needed reassurance. “That sounds perfectly fine to me.” He said, starting to follow Laxus to the apartment.

 

The walk over was quiet, but tense. Not the comforting quiet Laxus usually associated with Freed. He didn’t once look over at Freed the whole time, but he could feel the other’s eyes on him occasionally. He need to try and hope for the best with this talk, but he felt things were looking pretty grim for himself.

 

As they stepped through the doorway, Laxus shrugged off his coat to hang it up, and finally looked to Freed. “You can, uh...just make yourself comfortable. I don’t care if you wear your shoes around the house.” He stated, heading to the kitchen to get some water, as if to stall for time. He watched Freed remove at least his jacket before making his way to Laxus couch, looking deep in thought.

 

When Laxus joined him finally, there was no talking for a while. Just both of them sitting on opposite ends, not looking at each other. The sound of Freed clearing his throat broke the silence. “You know, the point of a ‘talk’ is to have a conversation.” He chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the air. However, it was to no avail, as Laxus didn’t even meet his gaze to listen. After a few more terribly silent minutes, finally, Laxus spoke up. He even turned a bit to look at Freed.

 

“I’m sorry.” He started out, noticing the surprised look in Freed’s face for a split second, before continuing. “I’m sorry that you had to see me like that and just...you know. I get if you don’t want to be friend anymore over this. I wouldn’t want to be friends with me if I saw me like that, I just—“ he said, before before stopping. He swallowed thick, ready to just bite the bullet. “I like you, Freed. A lot.” He admitted, before scoffing, his nerves starting to take over. “I mean, that’d gotta be obvious, you caught me jerking off while saying your name and—“

 

“Laxus.” He heard, finally shutting up. He felt so tense in his chest, as looked at Freed. Like, actually looked at him. He didn’t seem upset, or even angry. If he was grossed out, he hid it well. Though Freed often hid his emotions well, till he couldn’t bear to hold them anymore. “Can I get a few words in? Or are you going to tell me how I should feel about this?” His teammate asked. Laxus didn’t really know exactly what to say, so he just nodded.

 

Freed gathered himself for a moment, before looking into Laxus’ eyes. “Do you remember what I said to you once? That no matter what happens, I’d stay by your side?” He asked. Laxus nodded once more, not wanting to interrupt with words. “Did you really think this is what would drive me away? I’ve been with you through much worse circumstances. This is honestly nothing compared to all that.” He stated. The fact that Freed would still be his friend through all of this was a relief. “And besides…” Freed started to add, even though Laxus though that he was done.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say those words to me?” Freed asked, and when Laxus looked at him once more, he gasped suddenly as he felt warm, soft lips pressing against his own.

 

Freed was kissing him. Freed fucking Justine was kissing him, so tenderly, almost as if he were afraid of scaring Laxus away. Laxus’ eyes slowly slipped closed once the shock faded away. God, he had to be dreaming right now, this couldn’t be real. He pressed back, trying to be as soft and gentle as Freed was being. What was he supposed to do with his hands? Turns out, he didn’t have to decide, as Freed placed one of his hands on top of Laxus’ own and took it with all the care in the world.

 

Laxus wanted to stay like this forever. In this blissful moment of being able to feel Freed like this for the first time. It didn’t last forever, as Freed pulled back, and they looked at each other again. Laxus could feel his own blue reaching warmly on the tips of his ears, but god. Freed looked honestly so amazing with a blush on his cheeks and a warm smile on his face. Laxus had seen Freed smile before, but nothing quite like this.

 

“I—wow.” He said, kicking himself mentally at how stupid he must have sounded. It made Freed laugh a little, but not like he was laughing at Laxus. “I agreed, wholeheartedly.” He said, still holding onto Laxus’ hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. Glancing down, Freed looked at little surprised. “Are—are you hard?” He asked, making Laxus’ blush burn brighter.

 

“God, sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just…” he started, before he felt Freed’s finger press to his lips. “I didn’t realize I had quite the effect on you.” He said, a slight smirk gracing Freed’s lips. “Don’t be so embarrassed. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He reassured. Laxus felt a bit of relief at that.

 

Then, Freed Justine slid right into his lap.

 

His thighs straddled Laxus’, as the blond lost all words. “W-What are you doing?” He asked, stupidly. Not that he was complaining, it was as if Freed pulled this right from Laxus’ spank bank. Freed gave him another reassuring smile. “If you’d like me to, all I want to do is make you feel good. Is that alright?” He asked. Once more, Laxus could only nod stupidly, before Freed was kissing him again, more heat and passion in his actions.

 

Laxus was so glad Freed had taken the lead, he seemed to know exactly what to do. He had lazily looped his arms around Laxus’ neck and was running his fingertips softly along that muscular back, making Laxus’ skin tingle. Laxus figured the best place to put his hands, was on Freed’s hips, and he assumed he was right from the soft noise Freed made into the kiss, sounding pleased. 

 

Freed amped things up by sitting fully in Laxus’ lap. His hands moved to cup Laxus’ cheeks, stroking his face with his thumb, before he made a soft roll of his hips, causing Laxus to groan and try not to buck his hips up into the touch. Freed laughed softly into the kiss, sounding breathless. “Eager, aren’t we?” He teased softly. His fingers moved to tease at the edge of Laxus’ buttons. “May I?” He asked, Laxus quickly giving him permission.

 

Freed’s fingers worked slowly, as if he wanted Laxus to go crazy with how Freed was making him wait and inch by inch, more of Laxus’ muscular chest was shown. It was quiet, but he definitely heard the soft gasp Freed made under his breath. Freed had seen him many times without a shirt. Was he always dreaming of something like this too when he looked at Laxus? Freed helped him shrug off the shirt, before Laxus’ fingertips moved toward the hem of Freed’s shirt. “One moment—“ Freed stopped him, taking a moment to undo his cravat, before allowing Laxus to unbutton his shirt. Laxus fumbled over the buttons occasionally, cursing under his breath, till Freed’s chest was revealed.

 

Freed didn’t show skin much. His clothes left much to the imagination, and Laxus had only seen him shirtless on a few occasions. Freed’s body was all lean muscle, toned from years of training with the sword. Laxus felt like he might swoon over seeing Freed’s wiry body, and heard a chuckle from Freed. “You’re allowed to touch, you know. Wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one doing so.” He mused, leaning in to kiss at Laxus’ neck, earning a soft groan. Laxus took the opportunity to run his hands along Freed’s sides, feeling the soft skin and his toned body. His actions earned him another few slow rolls of Freed’s hips and Freed sucking at the skin right under his ear. Freed was making him practically melt.

 

“I can’t be the only one feeling good here…” Laxus mumbled, running his hand down to cup at Freed’s obvious erection through the front of his pants. He waited to see if Freed would protest, but all he got was a nod before Freed’s lips descended upon his own again. Kissing Freed slowly, Laxus undid the front of Freed’s pants and pulled out his cock. God’s, it was nice. It wasn’t as thick as his own, but it was a little longer than his. He couldn’t help but give an experimental pump of his hand, hearing Freed pull back from the kiss to let out a soft moan. He looked so gorgeous like this. Way better than Laxus could ever fantasize about.

 

Freed soon followed Laxus’ actions and, with a bit of haste, undid the front of Laxus’ pants to reach for his cock as well, gasping a bit at it’s thickness before grinning. “Do it just like that, Laxus.” He whispered, rolling his hips up into Laxus’ hand, biting down on his grin as he felt more pleasure. Freed wanted Laxus to make him feel good. Who was he to deny the other? Laxus brought his other hand to cup Freed’s cheek to kiss him again, as he began to pump his cock. Freed kissed him back and began to do the same to his own dick, and it took all of Laxus’ energy to not cum too quickly.

 

Freed was moaning softly into the heated, yet tender kiss, neither one wanting to rush this, despite the pleasure building between them. Laxus had to wonder just how long Freed had been waiting for something like this. How long had they both waited to get their wish. “Shit—“ he grunted as Freed rubbed his thumb along the head of Laxus’ cock, bringing his orgasm that much closer. Damn, he was going to cum too quickly at this rate. “That’s it, Laxus. I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me?” He asked, pulling back from the kiss to look at Laxus, a flush on his cheeks as he shamelessly thrust his hips into Laxus’ fist and his own hand pumped Laxus faster. Laxus wondered how he could deny Freed anymore. He leaned his head back into the couch and painted as he just let the pleasure wash over him. Freed’s voice, his body, his entire being was making him feel so unbelievably good.

 

His hand moved to clutch into Freed’s hair, earning a hiss as he gasped and came all over Freed’s hand. Freed didn’t stop stroking his dick though, not until his orgasm had been thoroughly wrung out of him, leaving him shaking and panting on the couch. He opened his eyes, slowly, watching as Freed lick his cum off his hands. If Freed hadn’t wrung out one of the most satisfying orgasms out of him just now, he was sure he could come all over himself again just from watching Freed, normally so prim and proper, licking cum off his hands.

 

“What about you?” Laxus asked, sounding out of breath. Freed glanced at him. “Well, what about me?” He asked. He didn’t sound confused. More like he was asking Laxus what he wanted to do to Freed. God, there was so much Laxus wanted to do for him. His mind landed on a particularly interesting idea. “Can...can I try sucking you off?” He asked. He was still a bit nervous, never having sucked someone off before. Freed smiled and nodded. “If that’s what you’d like. I must warn you, I doubt I’m going to last much longer. You have no idea what you do to me.” He said, moving to sit back on the couch. Freed looked a bit surprised when Laxus had moved to sit on his knees in front of him, but that surprise melted away into a warm smile.

 

Laxus slowly moved his head to bring his lips to the head of Freed’s cock, earning a shiver and a soft moan above him as he wrapped his lips around him. He felt Freed’s hand run through his hair, never pushing or pulling. Just softly running his fingers through his hair and being a comfort. Laxus puked back to take a deep breath to relax himself, before descending onto Freed’s cock again, taking a bit more into his mouth this time.

 

Above him, he could hear Freed moaning out his name, the hand in his hair seeming like it was trying not to grip too tightly. Laxus wouldn’t have minded at all, but he was a bit preoccupied with wanting to make Freed come. He reached up and started to jerk off whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth, sucking at the head. “L-Laxus—just like that, that feels so good.” He heard Freed say, praising him. He wanted Freed to praise him more, so he sucked a little harder, pulling back to lick at the head of his cock. He thought about how good it felt when Freed ran his thumb along the head and slit of his own cock. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit of Freed’s cock, tasting the salty pre at the tip, continuing to pump Freed’s cock. This was too much for Freed, already close already. With a gasp, his fingers gripping at Laxus’ hair, he came all over Laxus’ face, surprising the blond below him.

 

“I-I’m...sorry…” he heard Freed pant above him, seeming exhausted. He grabbed the shirt that had been tossed aside and slowly began to wipe his cum off Laxus’ face. “I should have warned you sooner. My apologies.” He said softly, making sure he was tender. Laxus closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch, as Freed took care of him. “It’s alright. It was kinda hot.” He admitted. Freed smiled at him and pulled Laxus up for another warm and slow kiss, which Laxus gratefully returned. He was sure he had to have been dreaming at this rate. 

 

“You know...we didn’t do much talking, now that I think about it.” Laxus stated, lips just barely touching Freed’s. Freed pulled back to guide Laxus back to sit on the couch. “You never were the best with your words. This was probably a better solution.” He teased. Laxus couldn’t keep in a laugh there. Everything felt so peaceful, and he felt even giddy, a fluttery feeling in his chest. This is what love felt like, right?

 

“Freed...you mean the world to me, you know?” He stated, gingerly reaching his hand to take Freed’s into his own. Freed accepted the touch and squeezed it tight. “I do. And you mean everything to me.” He said, looking at Laxus like he was the sun, the moon and stars. And Laxus could believe him if Freed told him he was.

 

He had to laugh to himself. What did have to worry about? It was Freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I crave Freed taking the lead and making Laxus feel so loved god I wish that were me

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
